


盾冬邪教站不得

by Cinka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinka/pseuds/Cinka
Summary: 猎鹰接盾后，史蒂夫在网上看到了一则消息——“冬兵恋上美国队长”，还带着巴基和山姆的合照。魔改A4结局。依旧傻白(甜不甜再说吧orz)。有ooc.





	盾冬邪教站不得

事情不应该是这样的。

   
 

白发苍苍的前美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯坐在沙发上，看着花花绿绿的电视屏幕，硬是一个画面也没看进去。他现在像极了一个老年人——噢，不对，他现在真的已经是一个老头子了。

   
 

——“你玩弄时间，时间也玩弄你”。

   
 

史蒂夫低下头看了一眼自己萎缩的肌肉，皱巴巴的皮肤，完全失去了活力的身体。这种感觉好像跟几十年前他还是和豆芽菜时一模一样。白发老人叹了口气，拿起遥控器把聒噪的电视机关掉。

   
 

这种感觉甚至更糟糕了。在注射血清前哪里会像现在这样，整天忧心外出做任务的两个人？他被排除在所有任务之外了——该死的“时间”。

   
 

虽然已经了却遗憾了，可史蒂夫却完全高兴不起来。现在这种结果并不是他想要的。他是失约了，可是只失约了短短的五秒钟，为什么就会变成这个样子呢？

   
 

史蒂夫从沙发上起来，走到洗手间去，对着镜子看了又看。头顶上依旧满头白发，脸还是那张皱巴巴的老脸。

   
 

这种状态根本不可能重返战场，就算他乐意，巴基也好，山姆也好都一定会阻止他的。现在史蒂夫可不是他们的对手了，甚至早起晨跑时也根本迈不开步子。山姆倒是笑着、不带恶意地调侃过他几句“在你左边”，永远是巴基冲上来把山姆打发走——毕竟巴基也有血清，他的体能也不是一般人能比得上的。

   
 

所以他只能坐在树荫下等着山姆和巴基一边打闹一边晨跑。史蒂夫本来应该为他们的默契配合感到高兴的，可是每次看见他们两个亲密无间的模样都让他觉得酸溜溜的，又说不准自己在嫉妒些什么，把巴基剔除——史蒂夫永远不可能嫉妒巴基——之后，他能嫉妒的对象就只剩下山姆了。

   
 

可他会嫉妒猎鹰什么呢？

   
 

老人又叹了口气，拧开水龙头洗了把脸。但任他怎么揉搓，时间在他身上留下的痕迹也是不可能就这么消去的。

   
 

用毛巾擦干脸上的水，史蒂夫站在洗手间门口，犹豫了一下接下来应该做些什么。出门走走也许是个好主意，可是万一走远了，巴基回来看不到他怎么办？巴基没有说过什么时候回来，也说不准——他得完成自己的任务。但是巴基总会想办法赶回来和史蒂夫一起吃晚饭。

   
 

老人偷偷笑了起来，又伸手按住自己不听话的嘴角，生怕被人看到。可是这个房子除了他已经没有别人了，山姆和巴基都在外面——史蒂夫又一次烦恼起来。

   
 

看书是不错的主意，但现在他根本无法静下心来，每一个句子都会想到巴基。他只是担心巴基会出事——几天前接到弗瑞的电话吓得他差点心脏骤停，现在他的手机每时每刻都会保持开机状态了，还把音量调到最大。如果不是身体不允许，他甚至想一直保持清醒。

   
 

画画吗？史蒂夫画过佩吉的画像，正好巴基提前回来。巴基没有不开心，还夸奖了他画得好看。可为什么会这么尴尬呢，史蒂夫怎么也想不明白。再后来他画了好几张巴基的画像，又被山姆说偏心。只画巴基不画山姆好像也不好，可是在巴基身边的，为什么一定要是山姆呢？怎么也想不通，史蒂夫干脆就不再画画了。

   
 

这回可好了，完全是字面意义上的无事可做。

   
 

变成老人真不好受。明明这个世界还需要他，巴基和山姆也需要他——尽管他们两个说过无数次让他不用担心、安心养老，但他怎么可能做得到呢？

   
 

史蒂夫每天给实验室打三次电话——早午晚各一次，比服药都准时，直到托尼已经被他烦到不愿意再接电话了，班纳还是每一次都会很礼貌地说“很抱歉，队长”，他就什么都明白了。早就知道没有这么容易解决的，他确实不该试着改变过去，或者从过去带回来些什么。

   
 

多想无益。老人再次走到沙发上，捧起桌上的笔记本电脑。巴基留下来的小玩意儿，当年他们还用过电脑视频聊天——回想起来，他还是觉得巴基经常抱在怀里的那只羊很碍眼。

   
 

现在要干什么呢？和巴基视频是不可能的事，但史蒂夫还是开了机，拖动鼠标想点开Skype，却失手选中了浏览器的图标。

   
 

当然也没问题，关掉就好。史蒂夫皱了皱眉，正想要把页面关掉，鼠标放在右上角的×上又决定用浏览器干点别的：他突然想到可以用它搜索巴基的信息。就算巴基不愿意告诉他，但说不定会有人看见呢——在新世纪经历了这么多年，史蒂夫当然知道互联网多么有用，又多么可怕。

   
 

老人在搜索栏里输入了巴基的名字，搜索引擎很快就给了他一大堆的信息。什么“冬日战士被神盾局招安”、“冬日战士拯救世界”之类的。史蒂夫一边看一边真心实意地笑起来，大家总算明白巴基是个好人了——这世上还有谁比巴基更好？他值得所有的一切，把所有夸奖都放到他身上也不为过。

   
 

史蒂夫认认真真地阅读着每一条关于巴基的信息，在夸奖巴基的文章底下都留言赞同——他尽可能地简略，要知道谈起巴基，他总有说不完的话；而那些骂巴基的留言，他全部都反驳了回去。

   
 

这确实是很好的消磨时间的方式。

   
 

老罗杰斯伸了个懒腰，发现窗外天色已经发暗了。神盾局没有给他打过电话，巴基并没有出现什么意外。完全放下心来的白发老人挪了挪手提电脑，正要去准备晚餐。可页面最底下“相关搜索”里的几个字却吸引了他的全部注意力。

   
 

“冬日战士恋上美国队长”。

   
 

老人突然红了脸。天呐，史蒂夫想，他们怎么知道这个？他点了一下，想告诉他们真相应该是“美国队长恋上冬日战士”——虽然他跟巴基表白过，但巴基还没有给他答复。这答复等得够久了，真的等到了白头。尽管班纳说过“也许是可逆的”，说不定他还能恢复到年轻力壮的时候。

   
 

兴奋地期待了一阵，在页面跳转过来后，前美国队长的脸色却突然黑了。

   
 

图片居然是山姆和巴基的合照？山姆和巴基什么时候拍的照片，他们两个又为什么笑得这么幸福甜蜜？事情不应该是这样的——山姆明明不是美国队长，他不过是接过了盾牌，还配了一套美国队长的制服……好吧，事实上，他现在就是美国队长了。

   
 

巴基怎么会爱上山姆呢？不可能的，巴基跟山姆从来就没有相爱过。

   
 

老人想起巴基和山姆一边打闹一边跑步的情景。他们两个真的不是在恋爱吗？他们两个怎么就不可能在恋爱呢？

   
 

想得太专注的老人甚至没有留意到开门的声音，直到巴基和山姆又打打闹闹地进了屋。

   
 

“嘿，史蒂夫——”山姆跟他打招呼，巴基笑吟吟地正走上前想看看史蒂夫在做什么。

   
 

老人的动作迅速地不像个老人了。史蒂夫一把合上电脑，往沙发上一扔，迅速站起来一把抱住巴基。

   
 

其实瘦弱的老头用力的拥抱很硌人，巴基愣了一下，回抱了史蒂夫。他轻轻地拍了拍老人的后背，有些不明所以：“怎么了？”

   
 

“不，没什么，只是有点想你……们。”

   
 

巴基不知道的是，站在他身后的山姆·威尔逊被老罗杰斯瞪得直冒冷汗。

 

 


End file.
